Come With Your Arms Raised High
by DameonBatista
Summary: With every little thing thats been going on, Dameon's being a little irregular. Everything's spiining downward for her. Everything and everyone are blurring right past her.
1. Getting Ready

Chapter One

I picked up my phone of the hotel I was staying at.

"Hello… could you please send up the mail for today?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes, right away Miss Guerrero." the clerk obeyed.

Everything was so messed up for me right now. In an instant, that I vaguely remember, my boyfriend is John Cena, now! I'm a bit lost…

I dropped myself on the couch of my hotel suite. I was so stressed. I felt a little relaxed as the soft cotton of my robes comforted me. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and answered.

"Here you are, Miss Guerrero." said the clerk.

"Thanks so much." I thanked him.

I brought the mail into my room, and got dressed. I scanned through all of the letters. I got a letter from John, my People magazine, and my WWE magazine. I opened the letter from John.

Dear Dameon,

Hi cutie! I just finished at work. I can't wait for your homecoming tonight at RAW. It's been so lonely without you  Dave is starting a rivalry with me, but I got it under control. I miss you; see you tonight, my love.

John

I smiled and looked at my WWE Magazine. I couldn't believe it! John and I were on the cover! There was an article, about Dave's new rival (John), and John and I as a new couple. I opened straight to the article.

Spark in Love and Hate

By: Adam Shier

Recently, one person in a very popular relationship has been seen with another male. Dameon Latino Guerrero has been sited with WWE Champ, John Cena. Dave Batista swears revenge on John Cena.

"Dameon is the woman I love. I can't believe that John would steal Dameon from Me." an enraged Animal sighs.

"Batista claims I stole Dameon, I didn't. I earned her. She deserves better than that weakling who can't even win a title back. I am the **longest** reigning champion in the WWE." says a confident Cena.

I slammed the magazine shut and put it down. I couldn't believe it. John and Dave were making this such a big deal. I was practically a golden trophy in the eyes of two men. Honestly, I'm so confused… and a little scared…

I heard the door to my hotel room open.

"Where are you, Dameon? We have to get to RAW. C'mon. I have GENT and Kevin in the car." my sister, Roxy, called from the door way.

"Oh, I'm coming, Roxy!" I rushed as I grabbed my bags.

We got to the elevator, and started down. I was on the top floor, and it took forever to get to the lobby.

"So, how are things working out with you and John? Bad? Good?" asked my curious sister.

"Oh, screw off." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, come on! You know you want to tell me!" Roxy grinned.

"I really don't—"

"Do you want GENT to pull your tail again?"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Things with John and I are awesome. But Dave is so in love with me… He hates John now, and wants me back badly." I leaned against the wall outside the hotel.

We got into Roxy's car, and drove on our way to Toronto.


	2. A Little Problem

Chapter Two

I held my head in pain.

"Hey, Dameon, what's wrong? Hit yourself in the head with a katana again?" asked GENT.

"No, and I was four when that happened!" I replied.

"Then, what's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"Just a headache!" I snapped.

"Hiss, hiss kitty! Sounds like someone just got their period!" laughed Roxy.

"Oh, shut up." I murmured.

"I still don't know what that means…" GENT shrugged at Kevin.

"Neither do I…" Kevin closed his eyes.

"Maybe it's a type of headache!"

"Headaches don't have types, moron."

"Maybe it's candy!"

"Who the hell would name a candy 'period'?"

"Maybe it's European candy!"

"Does Europe even have candy?"

"Maybe it's a type of flower."

"Who the hell would name a flower—"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I hit Kevin and GENT. "A period is when—"

…

……

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I took my bag into my locker room. My head pounded again… It was near my eye where my—

"Yo, Dameon? You here?" asked a voice.

"Depends on who you are and what you want." I sorted things out through my bag, too busy to look up.

"Uh, it's me. Coach. Anyways, you have a call." Coach handed me a phone.

"'Kay, thanks." I faked smiled.

Coach left the room, and I huffed.

"God, I hate that guy… Hello?" I spoke clearly into the phone.

"Uh, Dameon…?" asked a voice. I recognized the unsure tone.

"Hey, John. What's wrong? You sound depressed."

"Yeah… well… you know how Dave and I said we'd try to kill each other if we got the chance?"

"Y-Yea…"

"We're… sorta… in Jail."

I felt my whole body tremble.

"B-Both of you? What happened?"

"Dave and I started beating the shit out of each other. And… we sorta got the cops called on us."

"Oh my g-god…"

"Would you mind—"

I pressed the 'off' button. My body shook so bad. I was terrified. When they said those things, I really hoped they didn't mean it! My match was in a forty-five minutes. I rushed out, grabbed my keys, and ran out to the parking lot.

I turned on my truck, and drove off.

"Those **idiots**!" I wiped tears away from my eyes.

About ten minutes later, I stopped in front of the county Jail. I rushed inside.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dave and John." I said in a desperate voice.

"Okay, ma'am, right this way." the man took me back to their cell.

I could hear their angry voices.

"This is all you're fault. You started it all!"

"Ugh! Bad enough I upset Dameon!"

I walked up to the door.

"Here you are, Miss." The man left back to the desk.

"Oh my god, Dameon! Are you okay?!" asked John as he ran up to the door.

"Why are you asking me?! You are the ones who are hurt!" I cried as I looked at their cuts and bruises. I looked over at Dave who had a huge slice on his chest.

"Dameon, I'm sor—"

"No, John, look… I'll go pay the bail and you guys can get out." I sighed as I walked away. I could still hear their voices.

"Way to go, moron."

"Hey, at least she went away. I think that other pervert was checking out her ass…"

"Hey," "can't blame him!"

The man let them out of their cell and they walked up to me.

"Let's go…" I said as we walked away.

After the car ride home, we went back to the WWE Hallway.

I hugged them both tight.

"You both mean so much to me… I would be terrified if anything happened to you guys…."

"D-Dameon, you're match is up next… You should go…" said Dave. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, cya after the match! Love you guys!" I called behind me as I waved.

"I hope we didn't hurt Dame too bad…"

"She'll be fine. I know her like that."


	3. Love

Chapter Three

I smiled as I waited for my music to play.

_Sister, I'm not much… a poet but a criminal and you never had a chance!_

My music, Thank You for the Venom by My Chemical Romance, blared through the whole arena. I slowly walked out onto the ramp. Nobody could see my face, but my eyes still shone a bright red, then I lifted my head up. I lifted my head up in the air and growled, showing my bright, white fangs. I lowered my head again, and smirked. I slipped into the ring. I waited patiently for music to come on.

I heard something that made my ears perk up.

John Cena's music played and he smiled as he walked down the ring. I smiled warmly to see him up and walking well. I wondered worryingly, how was Dave? Honestly, the thing in the magazine was only a rumor. The crowd didn't know we were actually together yet.

He walked up to me.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" laughed John.

"Okay…? Anyways, what did you want to say? You were going to tell me something in the hallway." I said, playing along with the script.

"Look, Dameon… you know I've sorta had a thing for you for a while, right?" John smiled.

"Yeah. Since, like, kindergarten."

"All those years, I thought I was in love. But now, I'm positive. I am in love."

I blushed. I couldn't help it. Just hearing this was making me hot.

"You… l-love… m-me?" I asked shakily.

"And always have. I just… I wasn't sure if I did love you." John's eyes glistened as he made a confession.

We drew close for a kiss. Our lips were inches away. Close… closer… Nothing could happen now. Or, so I thought.

Only centimeters away, I heard music come on. We drew away from each other. It was Dave!

"HOLD ON A GOD DAMN SECOND!" Dave yelled.

"Ugh, what now?" asked John as he leaned against the ropes.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Dave to me.

"I don't understand- -"

"Oh, come on."

"Dave! We broke up! Alright? You and I broke up, and I—I just need change!"

"Dameon… I love you. There is now doubt about it. You are the only woman for me. You always will be. I don't want you kissing this… this… so called 'Champion'."

"Woah, hold on there for a minute. I am a Champion. And Dameon, deserves a champion boyfriend. Don't you think?" asked John as he held me close to him.

"Man, do you know what it's like?! You have it made! I am trying to get a title back from Khali. Do you know how hard that is when the guy can knock you out in a punch?"

"He can't knock me out with a punch. It only happened to **you** because **you're **a weakling." John laughed.

"Boys! Knock it of—"

"I want to kill you so bad right now…" Dave murmured.

"Then why don't you?" asked John, arms open for a hit.

"I'm not bringing myself to a cheap shot." Dave turned his head towards me.

"Okay, so… according to you… I stole your fame, I stole your girlfriend—" 

"You forgot about the part where I tripped you." Dave smirked.

"I don't recall—" John was cut short by a sweep at the feet, tripping him.

"Okay… I walked right into that one." John rubbed his head.

I heard more music. Oh… don't tell me… I shoulda read more of the script.

"Knock it off, you nitwits! Listen, Batista… I am sorry about you losing Dameon…so I propose a match... Batista vs. John Cena for the lovely Dameon Guerrero!" William Regal announced.

"Oh… with pleasure…" Dave cracked his knuckles.

"This… will be fun…" John stretched.

"When's the match?" I asked.

"Well, Little Miss Lovely, in about… an hour." William Regal left the ring, and so did we.

I could tell, now… this wasn't entertainment… this was real…

**xXx**

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

I lay down on my bed in my locker room. I was so stressed. I got up, and opened my fridge. I pulled out some strawberries and whipped cream. I sat back down on my bed and plopped a strawberry in my mouth. I heard knocking at my door.

"Ugh." I moaned as I got up again.

I opened the door, to see John.

"Oh, hi." I grinned.

"Hey, lovely." John said.

I invited him in.

"Want a strawberry?" I asked him.

"Alright." I threw it to him and he caught it.

I sprayed some whipped cream onto my finger from the can. A bunch of it landed on my chest. John's eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing…" John still blushed.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I took my finger and got some of the whipped cream of my chest.

"Yeah…" John lay down next to me on the bed.

I got all the whipped cream off of my chest.

"Hey John…" I began.

"Yeah, Dameon?"

I lay on top of John and kissed him passionately. John placed his hand over my ass. He had a worried kind of look, then relaxed as he didn't get slapped. Normally he did…

"Wait… Dameon…" John stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're not getting ready to have sex… a-are we?" asked John.

"Why? Did you not want to?" I asked worriedly.

"No! No, I do! But… you never… are you… are you ready?" John wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm ready…" I said hotly.

**xXxXxXx**

John swiftly kissed Dameon passionately again. Putting his hands up her shirt, he slowly undid the hooks on her bra. Dameon giggled slightly. John still kissed Dameon lovingly, as he pulled off her shirt. Her bra lay on the floor, and her shirt was thrown on the floor as well. Dameon unbuttoned her pants, leaving her only in her black, gothic underwear. John's shirt was already off, and it was on the floor next to Dameon's shirt. Dameon unbuttoned his pants, and he was in his Word Life boxers.

John tore the skinny strap of the gothic underwear and threw the underwear on the floor. Dameon got off of John and lay down next to him.

"What's wrong?" asked John worriedly.

"1: Your boxers aren't off yet… and 2: Man on top." Dameon smirked.

John removed his boxers and rid up on Dameon.

John begged for entrance, and she allowed. Dameon moaned with pleasure as John paced himself. Trusting his hips, John went faster. Dameon moaned louder.

**xXxXxXx**

Outside the hall, Dave heard moaning coming from my room.

"Dameon!" Dave called out as he opened the door.

I was still being pressured on top of John. I blushed furiously. So did Dave as he stared at my chest. I got off of John and sat next to him. John covered us up with covers.

"Dude! Ever hear of 'knocking'?!" asked John furiously.

"D-Dameon…" Dave still had a shocked look on his face.

I waved at him with shame.

"You probably don't even have a condom on!" Dave practically screamed.

"If I say no…?" asked John.

I saw another person run in.

"Dave! What's wrong—" my brother GENT ran in the room.

"Holy crap."

I waved at GENT. GENT ran out of the room. Great, knowing him, he'll tell Kevin, and Kevin'll pissed…

Well hey… I think it may be worth it.


	4. Rivalry Solved

Chapter Four

I held my head in pain, again.

"Dameon, what's wrong?" asked John.

"J-just a little headache." I answered.

John held me close to him.

"I'm sorry about all of this." his sweet voice soothed.

"It's okay… I should be used to this kind of stuff." I murmured.

I felt a slight chill run up my spine. Oh yeah… the match…

"We better be getting out to the ring. The match will start soon." John said.

John's music blared through the place, and I walked over to the announcer's table. I had to sit there and watch the match with J.R. and King.

"Ah, here's the lovely little lady, now." J.R. said as he greeted me.

"Hi, guys." I greeted them as I sat down.

"Dameon, you have to tell me, how did you go from just going out with John, to sex?" asked King.

"GENT told you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Honestly… I don't know… I just felt… ready…" I answered.

Batista came out, looking **angry**. I was getting ready to panic. I didn't want him destroying John… or John destroying him…

After Dave got in the ring, they started attacking each other.

"How do you feel about Dave and John fighting over you?" asked King.

"Actually, a little scared. I really don't want them to get injured…" I said a little off.

I looked up at the ring, and Dave was already bleeding. John had a barbwire bat, ready to hit him. Blood was all over the ring. Another hit and Dave would surely be done for. I couldn't take it anymore! I took off my headphones, and ran into the ring. John was already bringing down the bat! I lifted my arm, the barbwire colliding heavily with my arm. Blood dripped out from my arm and leaked onto the mat. John dropped the bat, realizing what he had just done. He had a terrified look on his face.

Tears streamed down my face.

"Please… stop fighting… I can't take it anymore…" I whispered under my breath.

John had a disdainful look.

"Dameon… I'm sorry… I can't stop this fight… I love you, and I will prove it. I can't stand how Dave is always flirting with you. I—I need to finish him here and now…" John pulled out his knife from his pocket.

Dave slowly started to raise his head, looking at me defending him.

"Alright… you can finish him." I stood up, and moved.

"Dameon… if this is how I'm truly going… I love you." Dave smiled weakly.

John lifted his knife, and dragged it down.

…

……

………

Holding my arm above my face, I smiled and turned to Dave.

"I wouldn't let anybody kill you…"

John's mouth dropped in devastation. "D-Dameon!"

Blood dripped out of my chest. I felt dizzy, like I was falling. Slowly, I fell down. Unconscious… But I could still hear the voices.

"Dameon!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"She was shielding you! You stabbed her in the chest!"

"We gotta get her out of here! She could die!"

**XxX**

I opened my eyes a little. I looked around the room. I saw to people by my bedside. I didn't open my eyes all the way. They were talking in depressing voices.

"I can't believe I did this…"

"It's all because of our rivalry…"

"But our rivalry is because of her… We love her to death…"

"She keeps saying, 'Stop fighting! I can't take it!', but why don't we ever listen to her…?"

"I don't know… I just… I love her, I don't want her to die…"

I heard soft crying.

"T-this… i-is my fault… We need to try to be nicer to each other… So Dameon will b-be happy…" It was Dave's voice.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"It… It's hard to b-breathe…" I grunted in pain as I sat up.

"D-Dameon?" asked John.

"Dameon?" asked Dave as he looked up.

"J-John? D-Dave?" I asked sadly.

"What is it?" they said in unison.

"Please… stop fighting… for me…" I whispered. "I feel horrible… like I'm dying… It's hard to breathe… I'm stiff… and numb… Please… just… be kind to each other…" I closed my eyes.

"No… don't die… Don't die… Please!" John cried.

"We'll be nice to each other… but… we need you to live to see…" Dave cried.

I opened my eyes weakly. "I… won't… ever… leave… you guys…" I closed my eyes, and soundly fell asleep.

"Goodnight… we love you…"


	5. Hospitalized

Chapter Five

I opened my eyes weakly. It still hurt to breathe.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!" cried a voice.

It was Jamie!

"Hi, Jamie…" I smiled weakly.

I grunted. The pain was worse then before…

"You should be careful." Caria warned.

"Is Dave okay?" I asked.

"He's fine." Sasha smiled.

"G-Good…" I grinned.

I looked to my side. There were flowers, cards, and balloons. Outside the window, the sun set over the water. I just loved that sight.

"Where is John?" I asked.

"He's resting. He said he was injured pretty bad." said a doctor as he walked in.

"Oh hi! Is Dameon going to be okay?" asked Sasha.

"She will be released tomorrow. She can walk now. If you want to go se John—" the doctor implied.

I grabbed my crutches, and made my way to John's hospital room. He sat in a chair in the corner. I could heart soft crying.

"J-John…?" I asked.

"D-Dameon?!" asked John as he rushed over to me. "You're… alive!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"The doctor said… that… the knife was plunged in so deep… you… might not make it. I felt awful… I wasn't aloud to see you, either…" John said as he hugged me.

My eyes bubbled with tears.

"John… I said I would live for you and Dave. I meant it." I cried.

"Thank you, Dameon…"


	6. A Dazzling Engagement

Chapter Six

It had been two weeks, and John and I were out of the hospital. John was walking in the ring, me beside him. He was smiling, and had a microphone.

"Randy… You know… we've known each other… how long?" John asked Randy. Randy looked confused.

"You don't know? Oh, well then. I think we could be called… friends. Right?" asked John.

"Alright, man. You're creepin' me out." Randy said as he looked at me. "Well hello, there, beautiful."

Why was everyone attracted to me?

"Look, Randy. Getting back on the point… You have stalked my girlfriend, injured my father, tried to attack me, but now… I must ask you to stop!" John yelled.

"Whoa, dude. It isn't my fault Dameon's hot." Randy said as he shoved John.

"Okay, that's it!" John screamed as he attacked Randy.

I stood there, my eyes were big and wide. What do I do?! John's attacking Randy, Randy's being an ass, okay… That's not a surprise. I saw someone run out on the ramp. GENT! GENT jumped up, and hit John in the back of the head with a chair. I felt rage building up.

"THAT'S FOR SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER, YOU ASS!" GENT yelled.

"GENT?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I asked.

"Dameon, you're my sister. I'm protective like that." GENT shrugged.

"I slept with Dave and you didn't care!!" I screamed.

"You slept with Dave?" asked GENT.

"D'aw shit." I slapped my hand to my head.

"Excuse me." GENT hit Randy Orton in the head with the chair.

"I'm off to go hit Dave."

I sat down next to John.

"John! Are you okay?" I asked quickly. Tears bubbled up in my eyes.

"Ughn… D—Dameon? Where am I? Am I dead?" John asked.

"No!" I retorted.

"Okay, good." John let his head fall back to the mat.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill GENT!" I raged as tears fell down my red cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Dameon." John said as he sat up straight.

"John… you need to stop being so reckless." I said warmly as I hugged him.

"I know." he laughed.

"Oh, right! I forgot." said John as he walked over to Randy, who was still on the mat.

John kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Check out my fiancé again, I'll kill you." John raged.

What? Fiancé?

"What?" I asked.

John stood before me. I felt my throat tighten inside. I think… I knew what was coming. John got down on his knees.

"Dameon…" John began, "would you marry me?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I just heard!

"Y-You're… s-serious…?" I asked him.

"Honest and true." he smiled.

"I—I will." I smiled through my tears.

John gave me the ring, and I put it on. It had a pure diamond, and beautiful gold.

I heard music come on. Oh great…

"WOAH! WHAT THE--?!" Dave yelled.

"Do you have to ruin **everything**?" asked John.

"When it involves the woman I love, maybe." Dave yelled as he came into the ring.

"Look, she's mine now. You can back the fuck off." John shoved Dave.

I thought they were going to be nicer, to each other. Oh well…

"You listen up, Cena, I love Dameon. I ALWAYS will. Nothing you can say or do, will change how I feel about her."

"Not even If she slapped you?"

"She did that to me all the time when I wanted to have sex with her. Honestly, it only turned me on more." Dave laughed.

More music blared through the speakers. Oh… my… god…

"HOLD ON THERE!" screamed my other brother, Kevin.

"Oh my god… Kevin… don't do this…" I murmured.

"No sister of mine is getting engaged."

"Kevin—honestly, I'm twenty two—"

"But your still my baby sister."

"WHAT?! I'm older than—"

"Listen to me, good and clear, Kevin," John said. "I love ya like a brother, but come on now. She's the most important thing to me in the world. You wouldn't even let me—you're best friend—marry you're sister?"

"I'm sorry John, but no. I won't allow you." Kevin sighed.

"Well, Kevin… I _**hate**_ to do this to you, but I have to do this." John said as he walked up to Kevin.

In a split second, Kevin was on the mat, bleeding.

I started to laugh hysterically. I couldn't help it! All that build up, and he's down. Just like that.


	7. Comforting

Chapter Seven

"Alright, you asked for it…" Kevin wiped blood from his mouth. He hopped out of the ring, and got a sludge hammer. "Triple H won't mind if I borrow this."

Getting back in the ring, Kevin aimed for John. Just missing, John slid to the side.

"Listen dude. If you're not cool with me marrying Dameon…" John began. Kevin eagerly awaited his answer.

"Then… tough break." John said as he grabbed Kevin's arm, punching him in the face.

My blood red eyes got bigger. I had a bad… bad… feeling something horrible was going to happen…

I snapped back to reality when I heard screaming. John had Kevin in the STFU! Kevin was turned blue, then John let go. Kevin was breathing heavily, with his eyes closed and blood dripping out of his mouth. I felt amazed as I looked at Kevin, hell's guardian, down for the count. Medicals came out with a stretcher.

"Hey, forget about me?" asked Dave with a chair.

"Oh sh—" John was cut short with a blast to the head.

Why does all this have to happen to me?

Confused, depressed, and scared, I ran away from the ring. I couldn't take It anymore… I slammed the door shut to my locker room, and cradled my knees in my cold arms.

I always run away from my problems… It never helps… It only makes things worse. I hate it…

I really wanted to know how it was all going, so I flipped on the TV.

Dave was attacking John, making him bleed. I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!

I ran out of my locker room, not even shutting the door. Running down the hall, I screamed.

"ROXY! ROXY! ROOOOOOOXY!" I tripped in front of her door.

"Ow…"

Her door opened.

"Hi dork. Sup?" she asked casually. "Want a banana?"

"No! I like meat! You know that. ANYWAYS! Dave and John are killing each other, Kevin is in a stretcher… And I think I just got my period… Shit…" I talked fast.

"Okay… and you want me to do… what?" she asked.

"HELP ME, DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"'Kay." She handed me something wrapped in paper. "Here's a pad."

"You're friggin' killing me." I murmured.

"Go change it in the bathroom." pointed Roxy.

"Okay…"

I changed pads, then came back out to her living room.

"So… want a grape?" she asked.

"Fine… throw it!" I instructed.

She threw it, and I caught it in my mouth.

"SQUEEE!" squealed Roxy.

"What?" I asked.

She held out her hand. "Notice anything different?"

I stared at her hand.

"You painted you're nails?"

"No, retard." she pointed to her ring finger.

She had a beautiful gold ring, with a small, but pure diamond.

"KEITH PROPOSED!" she squealed with delight.

"SQUEEE!" I squealed in happiness.

"GIMME A HUG!"

"Okay, don't push it."

About a half hour later, I went back to my locker room. I have to admit, Roxy made me feel better. I slumped down on my bed. Looking over on my floor, I noticed something missing. MY FAVORITE BRA!!! I knew I should have locked my door. DAMMIT RANDY! I was **stressed**. John and Dave hate each other's guts, Kevin, one of my favorite brothers, was in a stretcher, and I GOT MY PERIOD! And Randy stole my favorite bra!! UGH!!

I heard knocking on my door. Practically dragging myself to the door, I opened it. It was GENT.

"Did you hit Dave?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Oh my god, you retard."

"That's why you love me!"

"… Shut up…"

"Anyways, I wanted to know… wanna go out tonight?"

"Oh, okay. Like where?"

"You, me, Roxy, and Keith go to Carraba's." GENT grinned.

"Okay… Formal…? Casual…?"

"Casual… I can't wear a suit…"

"You're going to die when you marry Mickie."

"IF I MARRY MICKIE! I'm cheatin' on her! I'm so bad!!"

I slapped him across the face. "DUDE! Mickie is cool, though!"

I noticed someone come up behind GENT.

"Mickie is a horrible kisser, she has a weird fashion sense, and besides… Kelly-Kelly is hotter."

I drew my hands together as an X, and I put the finger across my throat.

"What's wrong? You want… to commit suicide??"

I uttered a low "ugh" and spun him around, showing… MICKIE!

"GENT! You—You—We're… THROUGH!" Mickie slapped him across the face.

Mickie stormed away, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"I think I just did something bad." GENT scratched his head.

"GEE?! WHAT GAVE YOU **THAT** IDEA?!"


	8. Randy's Lust

Chapter Eight

I sighed as I looked out the window of GENT's truck. I didn't know if Dave, John, and Kevin were okay… I was dying to know…

"Hey, Dame, what's wrong?" asked Keith.

I zapped back to reality. "Nothing… I just… sorta zoned out for a minute…"

Roxy snuggled close to Keith. Keith grinned as he held her.

Grabbing my cell phone, I started to type a text.

_John,_

_How'd the match go? U Ok? How 'bout Dave?_

I sent the text and closed my phone.

"Okay, Dameon. Something's wrong with you." Keith said as he poked my wolf ear.

"No, really. I'm O.K." I answered.

GENT pulled out his cell phone, and started playing his ringtone.

_I'm not O.K.! I'm not—O-K-! I'm not O-K!! I'm okay now… I'm okay now… but you really need to listen to me, because I'm you the truth, I mean it! I'M OKAY!_

"Oh, shut up." I murmured.

My phone started to ring.

_You can't see me--- My time is now!_

"You even got a John Cena text alert?!" asked Roxy, trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

I sent her a fake text, and everybody heard hers.

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers, are that Tiggers are wonderful things! Their bouncy, trouncy, bouncy fun, fun, fun!_

We all laughed our heads off, except for Roxy. Who was bright pink.

I looked at my text from John.

_Hi babe,_

_I'm Okay, just a little scratched. Dave… uh… well… he __**mysteriously**__ broke his leg. MYSTERIOUSLY!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!! . . . DON'T KILL ME!!!_

I sighed. John broke Dave's leg. Great…

"What happened?" asked Roxy, still bright pink.

"Dave broke his leg…"

"How?"

". . ."

"Oh…"

I fought back the tears, but yet…. They still streamed down my face. I bit my lower lip hard, it started to bleed…

"Dameon… no crying…" Roxy wiped away my tears with a tissue.

Knowing everybody understood I was getting ready to cry, I let it all out. My mascara began to run, and Roxy sighed.

"No crying…" she hugged me tight.

I sniffled and let go of my bottom lip.

"I know you love Dave and John… but you have to keep strong…" Roxy's voice soothed me.

We pulled into the parking lot of Carraba's and we walked inside. I looked better, and my mascara was all wiped away, but who cares…

We sat down at the bar. GENT took a seat next to me. I held my head in pain.

"Dameon, this has been going on for three days now, there is no possible way that a headache could last that long!" GENT murmured.

"Well, then I don't know…" I sighed.

GENT made a grab for my bangs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"C'mon! Just move you're bangs a little…"

"GENT, GET OFF ME!"

GENT succeeded in moving my bangs, revealing the source of my pain. The scar across my eye felt as if a white-hot wire was being pressed to it.

"Since when—"

"Did I have this scar…?"

"Y-Yea…"

"Look, don't worry about it. I've had it… since… I was three…" I murmured.

I decided to be the sober one… So I only ordered a diet coke.

I peered over at GENT. "OH MY GOD, GENT!"

He had three beer glasses finished already.

"I… was… thirsy…?"

After dinner, we all got back to the car. Keith hoisted GENT over his arm and helped him back to the car. He was drunk. GENT looked at Roxy.

Roxy only stared blankly.

"What're you looking at, _Swan_?" GENT imitated Billy Madison.

As I was just about to get in the car, I heard a voice call towards me.

"YOU!" a man ran up to me. I had no idea who he is…

"You're coming with me." He grabbed my wrists and started pulling me away from them.

"Yo! Lemme go!" I struggled, but he still dragged me towards him.

"Hey, buddy!" I heard someone call behind me.

"That's—that's my s-sister, you p-piggly son of- a b-bitch!" screamed GENT, highly drunk.

"What the hell are you going to do about it?" the man asked, his hoodie hiding his face.

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT**

The man started to run, still holding me in his grasp.

Taking us into a blue Mustang, he closed the car door and locked it. He threw me into the back seat.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

"R-Randy?!"

"Yes, my darling."

He held something sharp towards my neck. I struggled so it wouldn't cut me.

"Listen, with this whole… you and Cena thing…"

"Yea…?"

"I'm afraid I don't like it one bit."

"I don't care what **you** think." I murmured, the knife coming closer to my neck.

"And since you won't be mine… I'll just have to take you by force." Randy said, taking a tight grip on my shirt.

He slid his hands under my shirt, undoing my bra.

I struggled, but he had my hands tied.

**xXx**

Quickly grabbing her shirt, Randy slid it off Dameon's cold back.

"Randy! STOP!"

He tore off her pants, and ripped the thin strap of her underwear.

Kissing her tenderly, he slid off his pants and boxers.

Dameon struggled hard. She noticed her cell phone on the floor of the car. If she could just reach it…

Randy slowly rid up on Dameon, ready to penetrate her. Dameon closed her eyes sorrowfully, and waited… but nothing happened.

"I have another plan for you." Randy smirked as he picked up Dameon.

She knew what was coming. Slowly, he pushed her down hard on his member.

Crying out in pain, Dameon struggled harder. Why couldn't someone come help her? Tears streamed down her face. She heard her cell phone ring.

Oh crap, she thought.

_You can't see me—my time is now!_

Randy picked up her cell phone and answered.

"Dameon?" John's voice was on the other line.

"She's busy…" Randy laughed evilly.

"RANDY?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!"

"Let's just say… we're making the car move."

"WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE HAVING SEX?!"

"John! HELP!" I cried out.

"SHUT UP!" I felt a hard blow hit my face.

I cried in pain.

"Grr… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I'm only trying to keep her quiet…"

"I'm coming Dameon!" John hung up.

He was tracing the call.

**xXx**

I couldn't take this anymore. Blood dripping from my mouth, I started to cut the rope holding my hands together with my nails.

"Don't worry about him, beautiful." Randy smirked.

I finally pulled my arms free, but still hid them behind my back.

"Hey, Randy…" I said in a sexy voice.

"Yes…?"

"Don't blink."

"Huh--?"

_**CRASH**_

Randy fell hard against the other side of the car. I hopped in the front seat, and put my clothes back on. I strapped on my boots, and then undid the lock. Rushing out, I started to run back towards the car. I felt myself being held behind.

"Oh, no you don't."

I felt something sharp pierce my stomach.

I coughed up blood and then… I felt the knife sharply be ripped out of my stomach.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Randy fall to the ground.

I felt dizzy… I started to fall… but felt myself be caught.

"Thank you… John…"


	9. Hit List

Chapter Nine

I was being carried. My eyes were closed, so I didn't know where I was…

"Keith… help…" I heard John murmur as he quickly handed me to him, then fell.

I could tell, he was stabbed, too.

I heard another voice… A normal… voice… Hey… I know that voice.

"Wooooah. What happened here?" asked Jeff with Caria.

"I'm not sure… someone ran off with Dameon, then John came with her again. They were both stabbed." Keith fuddled with the medical tape as he tried to bandage John and I up.

"Here… I'll help." Jeff said as he grabbed some medical tape.

I heard a sweet, but soft voice talking to me.

"D-Dameon. . . P-please. . . Be a-alive. . ."

"J-John. . ."

"Y-Your alive. . .?"

"Y-Yes. . .where a-am I?"

"In my hotel room. . ."

I opened my eyes, and saw John, almost in tears, looking down at me.

I grunted as I sat up. John blushed slightly as he stared at me only in my bra. I couldn't keep my shirt on with the bandages. Blood started to show up under the bandages.

"Oh, are you O.K.?" John asked.

"I'm okay… It's just a little hard to breathe, that's all." I waved it off.

John kissed me on the cheek.

"That bastard, Randy, won't hurt you any more…" John said as he cradled me gently.

"I'm just glad that you saved me, my hero." I giggled.

"Honestly, as soon as he answered your phone, I was worried like hell." John sighed as he looked at my dark, red eyes.

I heard the door open.

"Hope I'm not ruining a moment, but we wanted to check up on you." Jeff and Caria walked in.

Whoa. Caria looked… bigger…

"Um, Caria—" I started.

"Oh, right. Guess what?!" Caria grinned wide. "I'm pregnant!"

"I… did most of the work." Jeff acted tough.

"Okay then, **you** want to give the birth?"

"You know, I think you did a little more work."

"I thought so."

John looked happy for a minute then frowned.

"Aw, what's wrong, hun?" I asked him.

"It's just…" John whispered the rest.

My eyes grew huge.

"What?" asked Jeff.

We shook it off. "Nothing…"

What John really said was "What if Randy or I got you pregnant?"

We doubt it, but we're keeping open the possibility.

"Well, we should be going. We don't want to bother the love bird's nest." Jeff laughed.

"GENT…?"

"Yup."

I lay down next to John in his bed. He was fast asleep. He had to fight Randy for the title, and he was tired. But hey, he won. I was restless, and couldn't sleep at all.

I've tried counting sheep, nothing. I've tried dreaming, nothing. I heard my phone vibrate, and I opened it to read the text.

_Dameon,_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout U. U OK? I heard about Orton. I swear, I will tear him to shreds… Your not preg—you know—are U?_

I began my text back.

_Dave,_

_Thanks, I'm fine. I'm not pregnant, no. John was worried about that, 2. I'm sorry about you're leg… John can be… very… um… protective. Yea, let's go with that._

I hopped out of bed, and walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. I bit into the sweet apple, and looked at the digital clock by the TV. Great, it's 4 A.M. and I haven't even gotten any sleep!

I was bored… really… really bored. Hopping off of the stool, I looked at some of his DVD's. The Marine (my fav!)… The Condemned, Armageddon, and… Bridge to Terribithia! This is a great movie! I noticed a tiny book by the DVD's. It read "John's Journal. DON'T TOUCH!"

Of course, I didn't listen. I opened the journal and started reading.

_6-9-07_

_SCORE! Dameon and I had our fun! AND I DIDN'T GET SLAPPED! God, I love her so much. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do._

I noticed a red writing on the back of it. I turned the page, and my eyes were huge and glassy. It… was…a HITLIST!!

"Ohmigosh…Ohmigosh… Don't… freak… out… Don't… freak… out… Don't—" I bit my lower lip hard. It was kinda hard NOT to freak out when I read it!

_People to Kill…_

_--Dave Batista_

_Randy Orton_

I slammed it shut. I couldn't read it any further. I set the book back where I found it, and headed back into the bedroom. John wasn't in bed, but the light in the bathroom was on. I closed my eyes, and pretended to be asleep. He was talking quietly on the phone.

"No—Dad—Listen—C'mon, why can't you—No it's not that—I know I could go to jail, but—Look, I love Dame, I'd do anything to keep her safe—Randy and Dave have to go, or I'll kill them myself—Dad, listen. I love Dameon. We're getting married when I work everything out. But for now, I need them out of the picture. For example, remember when Adam and Amy were supposed to get married in the ring? Kane came out. I hope things work out for Teddy, too. Point being, I don't need Randy or Dave screwing up the wedding. Dad, I have to go. She'll be waking up soon."

John hung up, and started getting dressed. I pretended to wake up, and sat up straight. He was still in his boxers.

"Well good morning. You still look tired." John said as he slipped on his pants.

"I was up for a little later than expected." I said as I hopped out of the bed, still in my black underwear and bra.

"Ooooh. I see something I like." John smirked as his eyes followed me into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and hopped out of the bathroom. I looked at John as I walked passed him.

"Would it kill you to wait for the bathroom, hun?" I asked as John started to change.

"Nah, wanted to surprise you, lovie." John laughed.

"How's your Dad doing? Did he break anything?" I asked as I relaxed down on the bed.

"He only injured his neck a little." said John as he snuggled close next to me.

"God, I love you so much." I snuggled close to his chest.

"I love you, too…" said John as he put his warm arms around me.

But I could feel nervousness in his body. I wonder when he was going to strike. He was going after Dave first. I had to do something, but I couldn't let John know that I knew.

Without thinking, tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Aw, what's wrong, baby?" asked John.

"J-Just in a little b-bit of p-pain."

"Why? Is it your wounds?"

I couldn't take It anymore! I can't hide things from him…

"No, John… I know about Dave… and the rest of the list… Honestly, why are you doing this?"

"Dameon, I love you so much, that I want to give you a much better life than you had. Dealing with your losses, Randy's sick, sick lust… and so on."

"Please… drop the list."

"Even Randy?! For what that bastard did to you?!"

"Honestly, kill him. I don't care. But… you can't kill Dave."

"D-Dameon… for you… I'm willing to… You're just lucky you're so cute." John kissed me tenderly.

Well, that was easier than expected.


End file.
